


Maldita Conexión

by MaryLouPrince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Magic, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLouPrince/pseuds/MaryLouPrince
Summary: Durante el sexto año de Hermione Granger en Hogwarts una serie de acontecimientos la llevan a sentirse cada vez más unida a su profesor Severus Snape, a pesar del odio que han sentido el uno por el otro durante los anteriores cursos escolares. Surgirá entre ellos una singular amistad, y Hermione tratará de rasgar la dura coraza autoimpuesta por Severus. ¿Podrá su relación salvarlos ahora que "La Gran Guerra" es cada vez más cercana?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	1. 1. Reparo - "Espero más de ti"

**Author's Note:**

> Maldita Conexión 
> 
> Autora: Mary Lou Prince
> 
> La saga de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, sólo utilizo sus escenarios y personajes para practicar mi escritura. No obtengo remuneración alguna por ello. Las tramas escritas son mías aunque tome parte de las originales.

Hermione seguía sentada en su lugar cuando terminó la clase de "Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras". No podía apartar la vista de la hoja con las calificaciones de ese trimestre. Y es que no lograba asimilar lo que veían sus ojos. El profesor Severus Snape había repartido las notas a toda la clase hacía apenas unos minutos, justo antes de finalizar su hora asignada. Era el primer año que los alumnos tenían a Snape en esa materia y muchos estaban descontentos con las bajas calificaciones que estaba otorgando. Puede que esperara más de ellos pero, bajo el punto de vista del alumnado, el alto grado que exigía era desmesurado para alumnos de sexto curso. Molestos muchos de ellos, ya habían recogido sus pertenencias y abandonaban la clase, no sin antes dedicar alguna mirada de odio al profesor.

Harry, por el contrario, seguía de pie al lado de su amiga, con la cartera totalmente recogida esperando que Hermione lo siguiese.

\- Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien? - Preguntó el chico preocupado al ver a su amiga aun sentada y sin intención de ponerse en marcha.

Ron ya había salido atropelladamente de la mano de su novia, realmente no le importaban demasiado las calificaciones que obtuviese en esa asignatura. De hecho, gracias a su reciente amor adolescente, no estaba preocupado por ninguna de las notas de ese trimestre. Desde el partido de Quidditch, donde Ron y Lavender se besaron por primera vez, ambos se habían vuelto inseparables. Esta situación hacia sufrir a Hermione pero era demasiado orgullosa como para declarar sus verdaderos sentimientos a su amigo, así que intentaba sobrellevar la nueva situación como buenamente podía. Pero esa baja nota le había afectado más de lo normal. Durante los anteriores años su media en esa materia se mantenía en "Extraordinario", a pesar del constante cambio de profesor año tras año. ¿Cómo podía el profesor Snape modificar tan drásticamente el nivel de la asignatura? Aunque fuese su primer año impartiéndola no podía cambiar el plan de estudios de esa manera, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba Hermione.

\- Vete Harry, he de hablar con el profesor Snape. - Respondió por fin sin dejar de mirar la "A" de "Aceptable" que burlonamente se mostraba ante sus ojos. Sus manos comenzaban a sudar por los nervios y la rabia, mojando débilmente el pergamino.

Harry la miró preocupado, sabía que Hermione no se encontraba en su mejor momento. Él era el único conocedor de su secreto, los sentimientos que profesaba hacia Ron. Entendía que estuviese molesta por la bajada en su media pero a la vez temía que se enfrentase a Severus. Era por todos conocida la mala relación que tenían, la cual arrastraban desde el primer año de Hermione en Hogwarts.

\- ¿Estás segura? - Preguntó con tono de súplica intentando que Hermione recapacitase. - No creo que sea un buen momento. Podrías... pedir una revisión después de las vacaciones - Dijo sin mucha seguridad. Sabía que Severus no cambiaria de opinión ni haría excepciones, pero tal vez después de las fiestas de Navidad el enfado de Hermione sería mucho menor.

\- He de hablar con él. - Apartó la vista por primera vez de la hoja para mirarle a los ojos - Estoy bien. - Forzó una sonrisa para apaciguar la preocupación de su mejor amigo - Nos vemos en el gran comedor.

Harry asintió devolviéndole una tímida sonrisa. Finalmente se colgó la cartera y salió de clase sin mirar al profesor Snape. En realidad a él no le importaban las calificaciones pues tenía preocupaciones mayores en esos momentos, como por ejemplo averiguar que se traía entre manos Draco Malfoy.

Por su parte Severus seguía sentado en su mesa repasando unos libros bastante antiguos totalmente abstraído del mundo que le rodeaba, tanto que ni notó que aun permanecía Hermione en la sala. Por fin había conseguido su puesto soñado en Hogwarts, ser profesor de "Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras". Y es que año tras año lo había solicitado a Dumblendore pero éste se lo había negado sistemáticamente. A pesar de todo se sentía mucho más presionado con ese puesto que como profesor de "Pociones" y no era sin motivo, solo él sabía que muy pronto esos jóvenes tendrían que poner sus enseñanzas en práctica.

Hermione permaneció unos segundos sentada fulminándole con la mirada, inútilmente ya que Severus seguía sin notar su presencia. Finalmente se levantó de su lugar y anduvo con paso decidido hasta el hombre, esgrimiendo la hoja de pergamino como la mayor de las ofensas.

\- Profesor Snape. - Interpeló la joven en el momento en el que llegaba a su lado. - ¿Podría explicarme mi nota?

El hombre se limitó a mirarla desde abajo permaneciendo sentado, como si su presencia escapase a su comprensión. Con un aire de desdén muy propio de él cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y se cruzó de brazos dándole a Hermione la oportunidad de hablar de nuevo.

La joven se sintió intimidada por su mirada, pero no estaba dispuesta a irse con ese sucio "Aceptable" a casa por Navidad.

\- Mi nota media es de "Extraordinario" en esta materia. Es mi sexto año en Hogwarts y jamás he tenido una nota tan baja en esta rama mágica. - Dijo dejando la hoja en la mesa, quedando expuesta ante los ojos de su profesor.

\- ¿Cree que es un error señorita Granger? - Preguntó Severus arqueando una de sus oscuras cejas.

La chica no sabía que responder, sospechaba que esa pregunta era una trampa así que guardó silencio mientras miraba su nota incapaz de encontrarse de nuevo con esa gélida mirada.

\- Niña engreída. - Murmuró Severus ante el silencio de la joven. Arrastró la hoja con la punta de los dedos hasta el borde de la mesa indicándole con ese gesto que no tenía nada más que hablar con ella.

Ese comentario molestó sobremanera a Hermione, comenzaba a estar cansada de los continuos desprecios de su profesor. Agarró el pergamino con rapidez y lo rompió en pedazos ante la atónita mirada de Severus. Después esparció los trozos tirándolos al aire como si fuesen copos de nieve, dejando la mesa cubierta de ellos.

\- Feliz Navidad profesor Snape. - Canturreó sarcásticamente al acabar, satisfecha por haberle demostrado con ese gesto lo que opinaba de sus calificaciones.

La joven Granger nunca había demostrado tal falta de respeto ante Severus. Este comportamiento le dejó totalmente desarmado, cosa que aprovechó Hermione para escapar de allí sin el correspondiente castigo. Corrió hasta su pupitre y colgándose su bolsa del hombro emprendió su huida hacia el gran comedor.

- _Reparo_. - Conjuró Severus agitando su varita cuando por fin se encontraba solo en la sala. Los trozos se unieron hasta quedar la hoja en perfecto estado de nuevo.

"Feliz Navidad señorita Granger" - Pensó mientras en su rostro afloraba una débil sonrisa de incredulidad por la explosiva reacción de su alumna.


	2. 2. Aparecium - "Navidad Muggle"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maldita Conexión
> 
> Autora: Mary Lou Prince
> 
> La saga de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, sólo utilizo sus escenarios y personajes para practicar mi escritura. No obtengo remuneración alguna por ello. Las tramas escritas son mías aunque tome parte de las originales.

— Debes de anotarlo todo, hija — Dijo la señora Granger removiendo la salsa de arándanos mientras se cocinaba a fuego lento.

El pavo y su guarnición ya se encontraban en el horno mientras la mujer corría de un lado para otro intentando preparar con éxito los distintos platos destinados a la cena de esa noche.

— Mamá, sé apuntar las cantidades. Soy una de las mejores alumnas en "Pociones" — Respondió Hermione bolígrafo y libreta en mano — Esto no es tan diferente.

Su madre rió ante esa respuesta mientras troceaba algunas verduras en la encimera de la cocina.

— Lo és, créeme que lo és. — Respondió mientras pinchaba con un cuchillo las patatas cocidas dentro de la olla para comprobar si ya estaban en su punto. — Además, no creo que en "Pociones" te hayan enseñado el ingrediente secreto que tu madre pone en todos sus platos.

Se colocó delante de su hija dejando por un segundo las tareas en las que estaba ocupada. Colocó ambos brazos apoyados en su cintura mientras ladeaba la cabeza esperando la respuesta de su hija.

Hermione suspiró mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa a su madre.

— El amor... lo sé mamá. — Respondió mientras abría los brazos para que ambas se fundieran en un cálido abrazo.

El día de Navidad siempre había sido una de las fiestas más importantes en casa de la familia Granger. Jane, además de odontóloga, era una excelente cocinera. Tanto que solía bromear durante las reuniones familiares con la idea de que si no hubiese conocido al padre de Hermione podría haber llegado a ser una prestigiosa chef de fama mundial. Aunque siempre puntualizaba que no se arrepentía de haber seguido hasta la universidad al señor Granger, ahora ambos tenían una clínica odontológica y una maravillosa hija, a la cual adoraban.

— Además algún día no estaré y tendrás que hacer todas estas recetas tú sola — Continuó diciendo la mujer mientras abrazaba a su hija.

— ¡Mamá! — Se quejó la joven — No digas eso... — Hermione temía muchísimo la muerte de sus padres, sobre todo si podía ocurrir por su condición de bruja.

Su madre se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a la cara sin llegar a soltarla. Con suavidad le acarició la mejilla para calmarla.

— Has crecido tanto... ya no eres mi pequeña calabacita. — Dijo mientras se le escapaba un suspiro de resignación. Como a toda madre le costaba aceptar que su hija se estaba convirtiendo en toda una mujer.

Y era cierto, Hermione ya tenía la misma estatura que su madre. Además su cuerpo estaba totalmente desarrollado y su rostro mostraba una imagen más adulta. Con unos rasgos mucho más afilados, quedando en el pasado las redondeces propias de la infancia.

— Siempre seré tu calabacita, mamá. — Respondió la joven mientras reía al decir el apodo por el que la llamaba su madre.

— Eso espero. — Se limitó a responder mientras su rostro se ensombrecía un poco. No podía evitar sentir que había crecido demasiado rápido su única hija, sobre todo desde que se reveló como bruja. Entre las clases en Hogwarts y las vacaciones en casa de los Weasley, Hermione apenas pasaba tiempo en casa con sus padres. Por eso se sentía muy afortunada por tenerla con ellos esas vacaciones de Navidad.

Con cuidado soltó a su hija y volvió a sus tareas en la cocina. Hermione por su parte se sentó en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, la cual solo usaban los Granger para desayunar en familia por las mañanas, dadas las pequeñas dimensiones de la misma. Se cruzo de piernas mientras garabateaba en la libreta distraídamente.

— ¡Y no olvides apuntar los tiempos de cocción de todo! – Exclamó la madre abriendo la puerta del horno por décima vez para comprobar el estado de la carne. — No quiero que chamusques el primer pavo que cocines para tu marido.

La joven levantó la vista de su cuaderno mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Tal vez sea mi marido quien cocine para mi, mamá — Respondió con seguridad.

— Entonces serás una mujer afortunada, no sabes todo el trabajo que da preparar la cena de Navidad. — Contestó su madre mientras aplastaba las patatas cocidas preparando el puré para acompañar la carne. — Confórmate con que sea como tu padre y te ayude a limpiar después de cocinar.

Los ojos de la mujer se movieron por toda la habitación observando la batalla campal que parecía haber ocurrido allí. Los ingredientes para la cena estaban esparcidos por la encimera y mesa auxiliar. Algunos platos ya terminados estaban cuidadosamente protegidos, reposando hasta la hora de la cena, todos estos llenaban cada centímetro libre del la habitación. Una montaña de platos y cubiertos sucios desafiaban las leyes de la física guardando un precario equilibrio en el fregadero.

— Cambiando de tema, ¿pasarás por la casa de los Weasley antes de tu vuelta a Hogwarts? Tienes los regalos de Ron, Harry y Ginny debajo del árbol. — Preguntó su madre.

La mujer echó un vistazo al comedor desde la cocina. La sala se veía completamente adornada para celebrar las fiestas navideñas, este año la señora Granger se había esforzado más de lo normal en que todo estuviese perfecto. Hermione ya había faltado a casa varias Navidades y quería que se sintiese feliz por haberles acompañado ese año.

La chica se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta donde se encontraba su madre para mirar el majestuoso árbol que presidia la sala de estar y comedor. Con varios paquetes perfectamente envueltos a sus pies. Varios de ellos tenían los nombres de sus amigos en Hogwarts y esperaban llegar a sus manos en algún momento.

— Creo que llevaré los regalos a mi vuelta a Hogwarts. — Contestó intentando sonar tranquila, aunque por dentro se sentía muy triste por no poder ver a Ron en esas fechas. — Este año los Weasley tienen una invitada así que no pinto demasiado allí.

A pesar de que la joven intentaba ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos delante de su madre la mujer se percataba de los mismos por la tristeza que se reflejaba en los ojos de su hija. Hermione se sentía muy dolida por saber que esa Navidad Lavender estaría en "La Madriguera" con toda la familia Weasley, y en especial junto a Ron.

— Está bien hija, así te tendremos sólo para nosotros estas fiestas. — Dijo con dulzura mientras frotaba el brazo de su hija, intentando animar a su pequeña.

En ese momento sonaron las llaves en la puerta principal.

— Por fin llega tu padre, no sabía que tardaría tanto en traer el vino del supermercado. — Se quejó la señora Granger mientras volvía a los fogones.

Hermione salió de la cocina para recibir a su padre el cual ya estaba quitándose el abrigo y dejándolo colgado en el perchero de la entrada.

— ¡Papá! Has tardado mucho en volver — Dijo entre risas la joven mientras agarraba las bolsas de la compra.

— Sí Hermione, he tenido que ir a la clínica a por unos papeles. — Comentó sacudiéndose con la mano un poco de nieve que tenía en el cabello.

— ¡¿Ni siquiera puedes descansar el día de Navidad?! — Preguntó a gritos la señora Granger desde la cocina. Parecía que poseía muy buen oído ya que había escuchado lo que acababa de decir su marido a bastantes metros de distancia.

— ¿Qué le pasa a tu madre? Parece más susceptible que de costumbre. — Le susurró el padre a Hermione.

— Ya sabes que la cena de Navidad la vuelve medio loca. — Respondió la chica agarrándose con cariño del brazo de su padre mientras caminaban hacia la cocina.

— ¡Os oigo cuchichear! – Gritó la mujer esta vez plantada en la puerta de la cocina.

Padre e hija estallaron en carcajadas ante la seria mirada de la señora Granger.

— Mamá, pareces el profesor Snape — Dijo Hermione sin parar de reír — Igual de cascarrabias los dos.

Finalmente su madre se relajó y volvió a entrar a la cocina.

— Seguro que a él también lo sacáis de quicio. — Respondió mientras seguía cocinando los últimos platos.

— No más de lo que él nos saca a nosotros — Expresó Hermione sentándose de nuevo al lado de la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

— Debe ser el único que no cae bajo tus encantos, sé que eres la favorita de la señora McGonagall — Dijo el señor Granger mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hija.

— Ese hombre odia a todos los alumnos, no sé porque se convirtió en profesor. — Prosiguió Hermione mientras jugueteaba con su bolígrafo. — Supongo que le gustará sentirse el más inteligente del lugar.

— Seguramente es tan exigente porque quiere que saquéis lo mejor de vosotros mismos. — Explicó la señora Granger mientras extraía la bandeja con el pavo del horno.

— Es una posibilidad... — Comentó con desgana la pequeña Granger para no contradecir a su madre.

— Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que te vi hacer magia hija mía — Mencionó la señora Granger volviéndose para mirar a su hija — Estabas justo sentada en esa mesa.

Hermione parpadeó sorprendida ante la revelación de su madre. Nunca le había contado que había hecho magia en casa de pequeña.

— Sé que siempre has pensado que hiciste magia por primera vez un año antes de tu marcha a Hogwarts, justo para evitar hacerte daño en el parque pero... no es verdad. Te vi hacer magia mucho antes. — Confesó su madre. — No debías de tener más de tres años, en ese momento me asusté, incluso pensé que lo había imaginado.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que hice? — Preguntó Hermione entusiasmada con la idea de haber mostrado poderes mágicos desde tan joven.

— Hiciste nevar — Dijo la señora Granger entre risas — Bueno, que nevase azúcar glas encima de unas galletas de Navidad. Sólo lo pensaste, no dijiste ni una palabra y por arte de magia el azúcar se espolvoreó encima de las galletas.

"Magia no verbal, justo la clase de magia que este año nos está enseñando el profesor Snape" — Pensó de inmediato la chica.

Mientras la familia conversaba sobre este tema una lechuza mandada desde Hogwarts llegaba a la ventana de la cocina. Se posó con cuidado en el alféizar, esperando que la familia Granger le permitiese acceder al hogar.

— ¡Parece que ya han llegado las notas! — Exclamó el señor Granger al ver a la majestuosa ave. — Nunca me acostumbraré a que nos las entreguen de esta manera.

Hermione tragó saliva nerviosa por la reacción que podrían tener sus padres al ver el descenso en su nota de "Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras". Y más ahora que sabía que apoyaban los duros métodos de enseñanza del profesor Snape.

— Papá... esto... — Comenzó a decir la joven mientras mordía nerviosa la tapa de su bolígrafo.

El señor Granger ya había dejado entrar a la lechuza y tenía en sus manos la carta que con cuidado había soltado de la pata del animal.

— De verdad que me he esforzado muchísimo este año. — Prosiguió sin quitar la vista del sobre con el sello de Hogwarts.

El ave emprendió el vuelo de nuevo al finalizar su tarea y la señora Granger cerró la ventana rápidamente para que no entrase el frío que hacía en el exterior.

Ambos padres se colocaron uno junto al otro para ver las notas de su hija ese trimestre.

— ¡No esperaba menos de mi pequeña! — Exclamó el padre mientras leía las calificaciones de su hija. — ¡Sigues con "Extraordinario" en todas las materias!

Ambos progenitores miraron a Hermione con una gran sonrisa mientras ella intentaba asimilar lo que decían.

"No es posible, Snape me puso un Aceptable" — Pensó por un momento.

— Dejadme ver — Fue lo único que dijo antes de arrebatarle a su padre las hojas de las manos.

Y allí estaban, todas sus calificaciones se mantenían en "Extraordinario" para su sorpresa. Pasó la primera hoja con las calificaciones y se encontró con una pequeña nota que no debía estar.

— Feliz Navidad señorita Granger — Leyó la joven en voz alta. Le pareció la letra del profesor Snape, y para su asombro personal justo debajo se encontraba su mismísima firma.

— El profesor Snape me felicita las fiestas — Murmuró sin ocultar su incredulidad.

— Y tú que no parabas de criticarlo — Respondió la señora Granger sacudiéndose las manos en el delantal. — Anda, sube a tu cuarto a cambiarte que tus tíos llegaran en cualquier momento y tu padre y yo tenemos que poner algo de orden aquí.

Hermione seguía sin salir de su asombro, incapaz de entender porque Snape había cambiado de opinión.

— Obedece a tu madre Hermione — Dijo su padre dándole un leve empujón para que saliese de la cocina — Creo que debajo del árbol hay un regalo para la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts, así que después de la cena podrás abrirlo.

La joven por fin salió de su asombro y se marchó de la cocina con ambas hojas en las manos. Subió las escaleras que llevaban a la primera planta, donde se encontraba su habitación y una vez en ella se sentó en la cama sin dejar de mirar la hoja con la letra de Snape.

— ¿Tendría que tener miedo Crookshanks? — Preguntó a su gato, el cual se encontraba plácidamente dormido en la cama de la chica.

Hermione acarició su pelaje anaranjado con cariño haciendo que éste se despertase. Después de estirarse el felino comenzó a oler la hoja firmada por Snape. Con una de sus patas delanteras golpeó la hoja varias veces, parecía que quería indicarle algo a su dueña. La chica observó la insistencia que tenía su mascota en tocar ese trozo de papel. Agarró su varita de la mesita de noche, sabía que estaba prohibido hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts pero tenía que despejar sus dudas.

—  _ Aparecium _ — Conjuró dando tres golpes con su varita en el papel.

Había usado un hechizo revelador para así descubrir si en esa hoja existía algo más escrito. Algo que no quisiera el profesor Snape que quedase revelado ante los ojos de los padres muggles de Hermione.

Efectivamente unas letras comenzaron a vislumbrarse delante de la joven.

"Señorita Granger espero que me demuestre durante este año que es merecedora de esta calificación y que era yo el que estaba equivocado" — Leyó para sí misma mientras sonreía por haber descubierto ese mensaje secreto de parte del profesor Snape.


	3. 3. Lumos - "Feliz Navidad Severus"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maldita Conexión
> 
> Autora: Mary Lou Prince
> 
> La saga de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, sólo utilizo sus escenarios y personajes para practicar mi escritura. No obtengo remuneración alguna por ello. Las tramas escritas son mías aunque tome parte de las originales.

Las pesadas botas de Severus se hundían en la nieve mientras caminaba por la calle principal de Hogsmeade. El abrigo negro que portaba se encontraba empapado por la zona más baja debido a su largura y el constante roce con la nieve, por lo cual con cada paso que daba el avance era más costoso. A pesar del frio glacial de esa noche el pueblo se encontraba bastante animado, no sin motivo ya que se celebraba la noche de Navidad.

La cena en el castillo de Hogwarts ya había finalizado y Severus se encontraba camino al pueblo, más por costumbre que porque le apeteciese realmente sociabilizar con los magos del lugar. Durante los años como docente en Hogwarts había adquirido algunos hábitos que repetía de manera sistemática, probablemente intentando aferrarse a recuerdos de su pasado.

Por suerte llegó finalmente a su destino al encontrarse delante de la puerta de "Las tres escobas", una de las tabernas del pueblo. Con suavidad tiró del pomo de la puerta para acceder al local. Caminó hasta la zona de las mesas más apartadas, destinadas solo para los magos adultos. Serenamente comenzó a desabrocharse el abrigo antes de tomar asiento. Con gestos pausados sus dedos liberaban cada botón de su ojal, evitando la mirada de los allí presentes. Las conversaciones y risas llenaban por completo el lugar mientras él se abstraia en su tarea.

— Buenas noches Severus — Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Al girarse se encontró con los ojos azules de Madam Rosmerta, la dueña del lugar. Su cabello rizado estaba recogido con delicadeza en un moño alto, quedando algunos mechones sueltos que caían descuidadamente por su rostro y cuello. Siempre había sido una de las mujeres más bellas del pueblo y aun con el pasar de los años seguía siéndolo.

— Buenas noches — Se limitó a decir el hombre ya con el abrigo en su brazo.

La mujer se quedó mirando la prenda durante unos segundos hasta que tendió una de sus manos.

— ¿Quieres que lo deje cerca de la chimenea? Puedo ver que está empapado. — Comentó mientras le sonreía amigablemente.

Severus posó sus ojos en el abrigo, pesaba más de lo normal en esos momentos. Sabía que podía secarlo con algún hechizo pero no quiso despreciar el ofrecimiento de Rosmerta.

— Por supuesto — Contestó tendiéndole el abrigo.

La mujer lo agarró cuidadosamente mientras asentía.

— Supongo que quieres lo mismo que todos los años — Dijo antes de marcharse, sabía que la respuesta sería afirmativa pero debía preguntarlo.

— Sí, muchas gracias — Afirmó mientras tomaba asiento.

Rosmerta desapareció entre el gentío con rapidez dispuesta a traerle cuanto antes el pedido al profesor Snape. Esa mujer era una de las pocas personas del pueblo que solía interactuar con Severus, el cual siempre había sido un alma solitaria.

Él se sentía bastante incomodo en aquel sitio, no le gustaba estar expuesto en lugares públicos sobre todo por si alguien intentaba entablar conversación. Quería perderse en sus pensamientos como cada Navidad hacia. Y quería que fuese allí, en ese mismo lugar.

Al cabo de unos minutos Madam Rosmerta llegó con el hidromiel caliente con especias, lo mismo que pedía todos los años.

— ¡Aquí lo tienes! — Exclamó feliz por servírselo con tanta celeridad.

Severus asintió mientras le dedicaba una débil sonrisa como agradecimiento. La mujer se enterneció por ese gesto y al dejar la gran jarra en la mesa rozó intencionadamente su mano con la de él.

— Sé porque vienes todas las navidades aquí — Susurró mirándole directamente a los ojos azabaches mientras se inclinaba hacia él.

Sus rostros estaban bastante cerca en ese momento, algo que incomodo a Severus, aunque intento mantenerse inalterable ante su comentario.

— Te guardaré el secreto, me hace feliz poder robarle un cliente al "Cabeza de Puerco" aunque sea solamente una vez al año — Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo de manera coqueta.

Se incorporó con rapidez y se marchó para atender a los demás clientes, los cuales eran muchos esa noche.

Severus suspiró aliviado al ver que la mujer lo dejaba para seguir con su trabajo.

"Espero que sea la única que sepa porque sigo viniendo aquí" — Pensó mientras se acercaba la jarra a los labios para tomar un tímido sorbo.

Olió el aroma frutal del hidromiel mientras por su garganta bajaba el calor y dulzor de la bebida. Se sentía tan agradable que cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor de su sabor y lograr evadirse del gentío que allí se congregaba.

Poco a poco los minutos fueron pasando mientras Severus terminaba su jarra de hidromiel caliente y la nostalgia lo atrapaba como cada año. Conforme pasaba el tiempo comenzaron a llegar algunos profesores de Hogwarts a la taberna, buscando disfrutar del ambiente festivo del lugar. Sabiendo que era cuestión de tiempo que alguno de sus compañeros quisiera unirse a él, animados por el alcohol que todos estaban ingiriendo, se levantó apresuradamente de la mesa para evitar tener que soportar la conversación insustancial de alguno de ellos. Sacó un galeón y lo dejó en la mesa, con eso estaba pagada de sobra la consumición así que busco con la mirada a Rosmerta. Una vez que sus miradas se cruzaron le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que se marchaba y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida evitando hablar con nadie más. Pero justo cuando tiraba de la puerta para salir de allí la voz de Rosmerta lo detuvo.

— ¡Severus! — Exclamó la mujer alzando una de sus manos.

El hombre se volvió para ver que ocurría y fue cuando se percató de que la mujer venia hacia él a toda velocidad empujando a algunos clientes en su camino.

Debido al gritó de Madam Rosmerta muchos de los lugareños se percataron de la presencia de Severus en el local y ahora miraban a la pareja con interés.

La mujer llevaba en sus brazos el abrigo de Snape.

— Creo que olvidabas algo — Dijo al llegar hasta él mientras le tendía el abrigo.

Severus caminó hasta ella, quedando ambos justo debajo del marco de la puerta. Agarró su abrigo con suavidad mientras le agradecía con la mirada el detalle. En ese momento un hombre del pueblo que se encontraba a escasos pasos de ambos comenzó a carraspear para llamar la atención de ellos. Severus y Rosmerta lo miraron extrañados hasta que el hombre señaló hacia el marco de la puerta, del cual colgaba un par de hojas de muérdago.

— Creo que no es de lo único que se olvida — Dijo el mago entre risas.

Severus no pudo evitar mirarlo como si lo que insinuase fuese una completa indiscreción.

"Malditas costumbres muggles, al final estamos adoptando todas ellas" — Pensó con fastidio al recordar lo que pasaba cuando un par de personas se encontraban debajo del muérdago.

Rosmerta se dio cuenta de lo incomoda que esa situación hacía sentir a Severus así que quiso ponerle fin rápidamente. Se puso de puntillas y con un leve beso en la mejilla del profesor Snape zanjó el asunto. Los vítores de los asistentes inundaron el salón mientras Rosmerta alzaba las manos para intentar acallarlos.

— ¡Fin del espectáculo amigos! ¡Sigamos con la fiesta! — Gritó hacia la multitud que no habia perdido detalle de la tierna escena.

Una vez que la gente hizo caso a su recomendación y volvieron a poner su atención en las bebidas alcohólicas y en sus compañeros de mesa Rosmerta se giró de nuevo hacia Severus, el cual permanecía en el mismo lugar completamente inmóvil.

— Feliz Navidad Severus — Dijo acariciándole con cariño el brazo mientras le sonreía tímidamente.

Dicho esto la mujer se alejó de él volviendo a sus obligaciones en el mesón. Severus salió del local sin siquiera ponerse el abrigo. Ya había tenido suficiente por esa noche, solo quería volver a sus aposentos y disfrutar de su preciada soledad.

El frio impactó en su cuerpo con fuerza al encontrarse en el exterior de nuevo, con prontitud se puso el abrigo y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo de nuevo.

***

Por fin el silencio se había adueñado del castillo. El ambiente festivo vivido esa noche de Navidad en Hogwarts ahora daba paso a la calma propia de la avanzada noche. Todos los allí congregados durante las fiestas ya se encontraban en sus dormitorios disfrutando de su descanso. Aunque a decir verdad no todos estaban en sus camas durmiendo como se esperaba.

— _Lumos_ — Conjuró el hombre mientras movía su varita.

Rápidamente ésta comenzó a emitir una luz tenue, muy parecida a la de una vela. Salió de su dormitorio intentando no hacer demasiado ruido y comenzó a deambular por uno de los pasillos, completamente a oscuras salvo por la débil luz de la varita que iluminaba su paso. Mientras caminaba por ellos vigilaba que nadie lo siguiese, sabiéndose uno de los pocos conocedores del lugar donde se ocultaba el objeto que buscaba. Durante los siguientes minutos sólo sus pisadas rompían el silencio sepulcral del lugar. Probablemente era una terrible idea ir en busca de tal objeto pero el alcohol que había ingerido en la soledad de su alcoba durante esa noche nublaba su buen juicio. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó a la habitación que buscaba. Era una sala en desuso, bastante apartada de los aposentos que utilizaban tanto el alumnado como el profesorado de Hogwarts. Para su sorpresa no estaba cerrada ni protegida mágicamente así que solo girando el pomo de la puerta accedió a ella. Entró con cautela por si alguna protección mágica resguardaba el objeto, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era así. Al final de la pequeña habitación se hallaba el majestuoso espejo. No era la primera vez que lo veía pero hacia ya varios años que Dumblendore lo había ocultado, fue por casualidad que en ese curso escolar el mago lo había encontrado de nuevo. Conocía su magia y lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser pero esa noche no quería negarse la oportunidad de volver a verla.

Se posicionó delante de él hasta que el reflejo que vió no era el propio si no el de una mujer de ojos verdes.

Instintivamente tocó la superficie del espejo, pero no encontró la calidez de una piel humana sino el frio del cristal.

— Lo siento — Dijo con la voz quebrada por el dolor. Sabía que esa imagen no era más que el deseo más intenso de su corazón, jamás podría pedirle perdón realmente.

Los sentimientos comenzaron a desbordarle haciendo que rompiese en llanto mientras la mujer del espejo no dejaba de mirarlo con una cálida sonrisa. Se arrodilló ante ella maldiciendo cada mala decisión que había tomado en su vida, ellas lo habían llevado a perder a la única mujer que había amado, a ser el responsable de su muerte aunque inútilmente hubiese intentado salvarla. No podía existir el perdón para él.

Finalmente el cansancio acumulado hizo que se quedase dormido entre lágrimas de desesperación a los pies del espejo de Oesed.


	4. 4. Avis - "Real o Irreal"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maldita Conexión
> 
> Autora: Mary Lou Prince
> 
> La saga de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, sólo utilizo sus escenarios y personajes para practicar mi escritura. No obtengo remuneración alguna por ello. Las tramas escritas son mías aunque tome parte de las originales.

El suave traqueteo del tren deslizándose por los raíles había hecho que Crookshanks se durmiese en el regazo de su dueña. Ésta lo acariciaba de vez en cuando intentando encontrar la misma paz que mostraba su mascota, cosa bastante complicada ya que justo delante de ella tenía sentados a Ron y Lavender.

Como siempre el trío de oro compartía el mismo compartimento en el vagón a Hogwarts, en esta ocasión a su vuelta de las vacaciones navideñas. Aunque esta vez también iba con ellos la novia de Ron, para disgusto de Hermione.

— Han sido unas vacaciones maravillosas — Comenzó a decir Lavender — ¿Verdad que sí RoRo? — Preguntó a su novio llamándole por su apodo cariñoso, el cual le había asignado durante las vacaciones que ambos habían pasado juntos.

Ron asintió mientras Lavender le acariciaba el brazo. Sus constantes muestras de cariño hacían sentir terriblemente incomoda a Hermione pero trataba por todos los medios de disimularlo.

Sentado al lado de Hermione se encontraba Harry, había apoyado la cabeza en el hombro de su amiga y parecía dormir pues llevaba gran parte del trayecto con los ojos cerrados. Los dos amigos se habían vuelto muy cercanos durante ese curso, tanto que algunas personas en Hogwarts rumoreaban con una posible relación sentimental entre ellos.

Ron por su parte se veía bastante distraído mirando constantemente por la ventana, observaba el paisaje en movimiento dejando a su novia parlotear mientras esquivaba incomodo la mirada de Hermione que se encontraba sentada justo frente a él.

— Además le he hecho un regalo a mi chico, ¡enséñaselo RoRo! — Le instó la joven a su pareja.

Ron volvió de sus pensamientos al escuchar como Lavender le obligaba a formar parte de la conversación. Agarró con delicadeza una pequeña medalla que colgaba de su cuello.

— Lo mandé grabar, pone "Amor Mío" — Informó la chica, feliz de que Ron llevase su declaración de amor permanentemente colgada del cuello.

— Es un detalle precioso — Dijo Hermione mientras forzaba una sonrisa. "Solo te falta marcarlo a fuego como si fuese una res" — Pensó para sus adentros llevada por los celos.

— Sí, ahora siempre tendrá algo que le recuerde a mí — Contestó la joven con un brillo de amor en la mirada.

— ¿Y qué le has regalado a tu chica Ronald? — Preguntó Hermione. Por primera vez se dirigía directamente a él desde que habían subido al tren.

Ron enmudeció, no le había comprado nada a Lavender para Navidad así que se sentía muy avergonzado cada vez que su chica presumía del regalo que le había hecho ella. En casa de los Weasley los regalos que se recibían eran mayormente artesanales, pequeños detalles que demostraban el amor que profesaban los unos por los otros. No era una familia con muchos recursos económicos así que en Navidad disfrutar de la compañía de todos los miembros era más que suficiente.

Lavender notó como Ron se sentía avergonzado por el hecho de no tener nada material que regalarle así que respondió la pregunta por él.

— El mejor regalo que podía darme es compartir su tiempo conmigo — Dijo mirándolo llena de amor — Su familia ha sido muy amable, me han acogido como a una más.

Hermione sintió como el dolor por esas palabras le atravesaba el pecho. Guardó la compostura de nuevo y asintió con una débil sonrisa.

— Tienes razón, la compañía de nuestros seres queridos es lo mejor que podemos tener. La familia Weasley es maravillosa, me alegro que hayas podido pasar tiempo con ellos — Respondió con sinceridad a pesar del daño que le hacía pensar en ello.

A su mente volvieron los recuerdos de todas las vacaciones que había pasado en esa casa, al igual que Harry "La Madriguera" era para ella su segundo hogar. Se preguntaba si volvería de nuevo ahora que Ron tenía novia.

Lavender se acurrucó junto a Ron, el cual esta vez no podía apartar sus ojos de Hermione. Sus palabras habían removido muchos sentimientos, echaba de menos a su amiga pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes entre ellos. De la lealtad y confianza habían pasado a la completa indiferencia y no sabía si podrían volver a ser los amigos que eran. Al igual que Hermione él también quería conservar la amistad que tenían pero cada día que pasaba le resultaba más difícil.

La joven pareja se veía realmente adorable en esos momentos. La cascada de ondas color miel de Lavender caía por el hombro de Ron mientras se aferraba a su brazo. De nuevo Hermione volvió a mirar a su gato para no verlos, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar esa situación, ese trayecto a Hogwarts le estaba resultando el más largo de su vida.

Fue en ese momento cuando la mano de Lavender se posó en la pierna de Ron, un gesto que podría pasar por inocente si no fuese por como poco a poco la caricia fue deslizándose hacia la zona interna del muslo. Ron se sobresaltó un poco por la intimidad de la caricia. Por suerte Hermione no les prestaba atención en ese momento, seguía dibujando círculos con la yema de su dedo en la cabeza del felino manteniendo el silencio incomodo que se había instalado en el compartimento.

— Vámonos de aquí — Le susurró Lavender al oído mientras su mano juguetona seguía subiendo por la parte interna de su pierna.

Asustado por si Hermione se daba cuenta del fogoso comportamiento de su novia Ron asintió en silencio. Agarró la mano de Lavender y ambos se levantaron de sus asientos.

— Nos vamos a dar una vuelta, luego nos vemos — Dijo la chica con una sonrisa triunfal mientras Ron la arrastraba fuera de allí, tal vez por deseo o por vergüenza.

Hermione ajena a todo eso se limitó a asentir un tanto distraída.

Una vez se cerró la puerta Harry abrió los ojos.

— Por fin — Murmuró aliviado mientras se incorporaba.

— ¡¿Te estabas haciendo el dormido?! — Preguntó la chica molesta por el engaño de su amigo mientras se separaba de él.

— Vamos no te enfades. Ya he tenido suficiente de esos dos, me he pasado las fiestas viendo como se comían la boca — Respondió Harry mientras se desperezaba.

— ¿Y por eso me has dejado sola aguantando a la enamorada parejita? – Dijo Hermione mientras le dedicaba una mirada de odio intenso.

Harry ignoró el enfado de su amiga y acarició a Crookshanks, el cual también comenzaba a despertarse.

— ¿Tan enamorados se les veía durante las vacaciones? — Preguntó con tristeza Hermione ante el comentario anterior de su amigo.

Durante las fiestas no había podido dejar de pensar en Ron y en cómo serían sus primeras navidades en pareja. Aunque a decir verdad en esos días sus pensamientos también habían sido para el profesor Snape y su extraña felicitación navideña, se temía que el nuevo trimestre sería todavía peor en su materia. Y le preocupaba el hecho de tener que demostrarle que era realmente una buena bruja.

Harry sabía cuanto sufría Hermione con la relación de Ron así que se limitó a asentir esquivando su triste mirada. ¿Qué podía decirle? La verdad es que Ron y Lavender se veían muy felices juntos y Harry se alegraba por su amigo, aunque ver a su amiga sufrir no le gustaba. Por eso intentaba pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella animándola como podía.

— Creo que ya me sale el último hechizo que practicamos en "Encantamientos" antes de las vacaciones. Mira — Dijo entusiasmado Harry mientras sacaba su varita.

Hermione puso toda su atención en él, expectante por ver como su amigo avanzaba en el uso de la magia.

—  _ Avis _ — Dijo mientras movía en el aire su varita dibujando dos pequeñas montañas.

Enseguida de la punta de la varita salieron tres pájaros dorados que comenzaron a revolotear por el compartimento.

Hermione se sorprendió al verlos, era la única que había podido conjurarlos en el sexto curso de Hogwarts. Los de ella se veían más reales pero haber llegado a hacerlos era un gran avance para Potter.

— ¡Son geniales Harry! — Exclamó la joven llena de felicidad por su amigo.

En ese momento el felino que se encontraba despierto en los brazos de su dueña saltó de su regazo intentando cazar los pequeños pájaros que revoloteaban a su alrededor. La escena se volvió cómica al ver a Crookshanks saltando de un lado para otro persiguiendo a los pequeños pajaritos que no dejaban de piar. Finalmente alcanzó a uno pero antes de poder llevárselo a la boca éste se esfumó en un instante dejando al pobre gato totalmente decepcionado.

Las risas de los dos amigos llenaron el lugar por ver al felino terriblemente frustrado.

— Crookshanks, no son reales — Comentó Hermione mientras se acercaba a consolarlo.

Probablemente el gato era conocedor de eso pero ¿cómo resistirse a cazar algo tan apetecible?


	5. 5. Tergeo - "¿Dejarte? Nunca"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maldita Conexión
> 
> Autora: Mary Lou Prince
> 
> La saga de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, sólo utilizo sus escenarios y personajes para practicar mi escritura. No obtengo remuneración alguna por ello. Las tramas escritas son mías aunque tome parte de las originales.

Hermione se sentó a la mesa de Gryffindor en el "Gran Comedor" con una evidente desgana, esa noche no había dormido bien y el cansancio se reflejaba en su rostro. La vuelta a Hogwarts estaba resultando más difícil de lo que esperaba.

— Tienes mala cara — Informó Harry mientras untaba mermelada en su tostada aun adormilado.

— Gracias — Respondió Hermione mirándolo con odio por su comentario.

— Y tampoco estás de humor por lo que veo — Sentenció con el pan ya en la mano preparado para hincarle el diente.

— ¿Seguro que no has obtenido un excepcional en tu TIMO de "Adivinación"? Eres realmente bueno en ello. — Contestó con evidente sarcasmo la muchacha.

Era el primer día de clases después de las vacaciones y los alumnos que habían celebrado las fiestas en la intimidad de sus hogares ya habían regresado a Hogwarts para retomarlas. Este era el caso de Hermione y sus amigos, los cuales habían llegado en el Expreso la tarde anterior. Durante la noche Lavender decidió contarles a sus compañeras de dormitorio las maravillosas vacaciones que había pasado en casa de los Weasley. Al verse sin escapatoria por ser una de las que compartía habitación con ella Hermione tuvo que soportar de nuevo la insufrible conversación de Lavender. Fingir que no le hacía daño escuchar todas esas cosas comenzaba a hacerle mella.

— Pues debo de ser muy bueno en adivinación porque predigo que vas a pagarlo conmigo durante todo el día — Contestó con resignación Harry.

La joven se sintió mal al escuchar eso, no era justo que descargase en él su frustración.

— Lo siento, es que apenas he dormido — Se disculpó Hermione. — Lavender se pasó casi toda la noche hablando sobre Ron.

El rostro de Harry palideció al escuchar eso. Intentó disimular su sorpresa bebiendo un largo trago de su zumo de naranja. Él también había hablado con Ron la noche anterior y la conversación fue de lo más reveladora. Éste le confesó todo lo sucedido entre él y su novia en los aseos del tren. La duda de Potter en esos momentos era cuanto sobre ese hecho habría compartido Lavender con sus compañeras.

— ¿Y qué os contó? — Preguntó Harry intentando discernir hasta donde sabía su amiga.

— Pues... ¡todo! Parecía que no se cansaba de hablar de ello — Contestó enfadada Hermione.

El chico tosió tratando de no ahogarse mientras tragaba un bocado de su tostada. La respuesta de su amiga le sobresaltó, no esperaba que Lavender contase algo tan íntimo a todas sus compañeras.

— Estuve apuntó de meterle un calcetín en la boca para que se callase — Confesó la joven claramente molesta.

Hermione clavó la mirada en los asientos que seguían libres delante de ellos, era el lugar donde solía sentarse Ron para comer y por supuesto ahora también Lavender.

— ¿Dónde se ha metido el idiota de Ronald? — Preguntó Hermione alzando la voz más de la cuenta por su enfado. — Debería de estar desayunando con nosotros.

Una de las alumnas de Gryffindor se giró hacia ella al escuchar su pregunta.

— Seguramente andará liándose con Lavender — Afirmó la joven estudiante con naturalidad.

El semblante de Hermione cambio ante ese comentario, del enfado pasó al asombro ante la respuesta que acababan de darle.

— ¿Qué? — Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir mientras apretaba los puños por debajo de la mesa tratando de mantener la calma.

— Ayer unas de tercer año los pillaron besándose en el Expreso — Comentó su compañera de Gryffindor.

— Y después unos chicos de Slytherin los vieron salir juntos del baño, van diciendo que está muy claro lo que pasó entre ellos — Prosiguió otra alumna uniéndose a la conversación entre risas.

En ese momento algo se rompió dentro de Hermione. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su enfado comenzaba a convertirse en absoluta ira.

— Deberíais de dejar de inventar cosas, ¡sois todas unas chismosas! — Respondió como si escupiera veneno con cada palabra.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y notó como las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos. Sabía que en breve rompería a llorar así que antes de verse descubierta por sus compañeros se levantó de la mesa y salió corriendo de allí.

— ¡Hermione! — Gritó Harry al verla huir de esa manera.

En ese instante fue consciente de que su amiga no conocía la verdad sobre lo acontecido en el tren. No podía dejarla sola en esos momentos así que se levantó intentando guardar la compostura. Miró a sus compañeras con una débil sonrisa en sus labios, las cuales todavía parecían asombradas por la extraña reacción de Hermione.

— Es muy protectora con Ron y Lavender, disculpadla — Mintió decidido a buscar a su amiga lo más rápidamente que pudiese sin llamar todavía más la atención.

***

Severus se encontraba caminando por el pasillo que le llevaría al "Gran Comedor". Esa mañana de enero se sentía realmente mal, un horrible dolor de cabeza hacía que sus movimientos fuesen más lentos y pesados. Las noches de insomnio se sucedían desde que había comenzado el año escolar y solo lograba disfrutar de un verdadero sueño profundo a base de pócimas, pero había agotado uno de los componentes para preparar la que le era más útil para alcanzar el tan merecido descanso. Molesto consigo mismo por no haber reparado en ello hasta que le fue necesaria decidió alcanzar el sueño como su padre muggle siempre lo hacía. Es por eso que la noche anterior el alcohol fue su compañero de cama hasta perder la consciencia. Con la más absoluta de las desganas se dirigía a tomar el desayuno, mucho más tarde de lo estipulado pero esa mañana le era absolutamente indiferente.

De repente al girar la esquina alguien impactó fuertemente contra su pecho y tuvo que reprimir una maldición por el sobresalto que le acababa de causar. Sujetó a la muchacha de ambos brazos antes de saber si quiera quien era pues la melena rizada le cubría la cara.

— ¡¿No sabes que está prohibido correr por los pasillos?! — Farfulló claramente molesto mientras la separaba de su cuerpo.

La joven alzó el rostro y sus ojos anegados en lágrimas se encontraron con la rígida expresión de Snape.

— Yo... — Titubeó — Lo siento profesor — Se disculpó Hermione entre sollozos.

— ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Granger? — Preguntó Severus, esta vez con una sincera preocupación en su semblante.

Ella se limitó a asentir mientras agachaba la cabeza, intentando esquivar su mirada. Severus la soltó de inmediato y la muchacha se alejó de allí acelerando el paso, aunque esta vez sin correr. El hombre siguió su camino sin darle mayor importancia al hecho, en Hogwarts era común ver a los alumnos tanto reír como llorar. La convivencia de los jóvenes magos traía consigo este tipo de situaciones, a menudo los muchachos se sentían desbordados por sus propias emociones. No pasó más de un minuto cuando ante sus ojos apareció Harry escudriñando el pasillo en busca de algo.

— Profesor Snape, ¿ha visto a Hermione? — Preguntó el chico con un notable nerviosismo en su voz.

Severus se detuvo delante de él y lo miró de manera intimidante. No era la primera vez que veía a una joven Gryffindor llorar por culpa de un Potter. Los recuerdos de lo vivido en su juventud nublaron su juicio durante unos segundos.

— Debería centrarse más en sus estudios y menos en las faldas de sus compañeras, Potter — Respondió con aspereza remarcando el apellido del muchacho como si fuese un insulto.

Harry no entendió esa respuesta pero no tenía tiempo para pedir explicaciones, por la forma en la que lo miraba su profesor era mejor que se alejase de él antes de que los puntos de su casa cayesen en picado. Se marchó sin decir nada para proseguir con la búsqueda de Hermione, acelerando el paso conforme se distanciaba de la alargada silueta de ese hombre.

Hermione se había ocultado detrás de una de las gruesas columna del castillo mientras intentaba calmar sus sollozos. No podía creer lo estúpida que estaba siendo. Ron tenía novia, era normal que entre ellos existiese cada vez más intimidad. Por mucho que a ella le doliese tenía que aceptar que ese idiota no la amaba. Pero la razón y el sentimiento con frecuencia no van de la mano y aunque ella sabía todas esas cosas no podía evitar sentirse herida en lo más profundo de su corazón. Apretó con fuerza la tela de la camisa que cubría su pecho, intentando controlar la necesidad de gritar. Derrotada se dejó caer hasta el suelo mientras apoyaba la espalda en la pared de piedra. Gracias a eso Harry pudo ver las piernas de la chica en la lejanía pues éstas ya no quedaban ocultas por la columna. Con prontitud corrió hacia ella, tenía que sacarla de allí lo antes posible dado que las clases estaban a punto de comenzar.

— ¡Hermione! — Exclamó al llegar hasta ella mientras respiraba de manera agitada por la pequeña carrera.

La voz de Harry interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica, la cual al oírlo giró su rostro hacia la pared.

— Déjame Harry — Respondió con la voz entrecortada, no quería que viese la debilidad que en esos momentos mostraba.

El muchacho se agachó hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

— Nunca — Le susurró tratando de calmarla — Todo saldrá bien.

La débil promesa de que todo se arreglaría hizo reír a Hermione mientras sollozaba. Por alguna extraña razón ceder a la risa mientras se llora es realmente fácil.

— Siempre has sido el optimista del grupo — Confesó la joven dejándose calmar por ese cariñoso abrazo.

— Y tú la más inteligente Hermione — Respondió con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro. — Demuéstramelo una vez más.

Las palabras de su amigo hicieron que se calmase su ansiedad.

— Salgamos de aquí antes de que se llene de alumnos — Informó Harry mientras se incorporaba.

Tendió su mano a Hermione para facilitarle incorporarse, la joven la agarró mientras apenas se impulsaba ya que Harry tiró de ella con facilidad.

— Ahora sí que debo de tener mal aspecto — Se lamentó Hermione mientras intentaba secarse alguna de las lágrimas con el puño de su chaqueta.

Era cierto, sus ojeras ya no eran el mayor de sus problemas. En esos momentos sus ojos hinchados revelaban que había cedido al llanto y el poco maquillaje que portaba se encontraba corrido por las saladas lágrimas.

Harry sacó su varita del bolsillo y apuntó al rostro de su amiga.

—  _ Tergeo _ — Conjuró sin que su varita emitiese luz alguna.

Instantáneamente el hechizo secó las lágrimas de la joven, borrando cualquier rastro de ellas.

— Te quiero — Dijo Hermione todavía aferrada a su mano.

— Lo sé — Respondió Harry mientras reía por el cambio de humor de su amiga.

Ambos comenzaron a alejarse de allí mientras reían, sabiendo que mientras se tuviesen el uno al otro todo iría bien.

Lo que desconocían ambos magos es que alguien había visto la tierna escena desde la lejanía. Un Severus extrañamente curioso había decidido saltarse el desayuno para espiar a la joven pareja, movido más por los recuerdos del pasado que por un verdadero interés en la relación de Potter con la señorita Granger.

— Espero que seas mejor que tu padre — Murmuró para sí mismo al ver como Harry y Hermione por fin abandonaban el lugar.


	6. 6. Finite Incantatem - "Llegó tu oportunidad"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maldita Conexión
> 
> Autora: Mary Lou Prince
> 
> La saga de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, sólo utilizo sus escenarios y personajes para practicar mi escritura. No obtengo remuneración alguna por ello. Las tramas escritas son mías aunque tome parte de las originales.

Conforme transcurría esa mañana el humor de Hermione iba mejorando. A su lado permanecía en todo momento Harry dándole toda la ayuda que necesitara, pensaba centrarse exclusivamente en ella pues tras lo sucedido durante el desayuno sabía que le hacía falta. Ron por su parte no se acercó demasiado a su amiga, probablemente por la mirada de desaprobación que la joven le dedicaba cada vez que se cruzaba en su camino. Aunque no sabía el porqué de ese comportamiento decidió no molestarla.

Las clases en Hogwarts se sucedían con normalidad hasta que llegó la tan temida hora asignada para "Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras". Junto a Harry se dirigió al Aula 3C situada en el tercer piso de la torre Turris Magnus, mientras sentía como se le formaba un nudo en el estómago. Era tal su nerviosismo que le temblaban las piernas al andar así que se agarró al brazo de Harry para evitar un traspié.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó el joven Potter al notar el pálido semblante de su amiga.

— Sí, solo es que... — Sacudió la cabeza intentando aclarar sus ideas — Estoy algo nerviosa por la clase del profesor Snape.

Harry la miró sorprendido, ¿era posible que la "sabelotodo" de Hermione temiese alguna asignatura?

— Tranquila, sé que Snape puede ser un tipo realmente desagradable pero estaré a tu lado si intenta intimidarte — Respondió mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga.

En ese momento Harry sintió como alguien le golpeaba con brusquedad al adelantarle mientras subían por las escaleras. Antes de poder quejarse por tal comportamiento vio como la capa negra del profesor Snape ondeaba delante de ellos. Su paso era rápido y aunque no pudo ver su rostro sospechaba que había escuchado sus desafortunadas palabras.

Severus entró en su clase justo antes que los muchachos. Arrojó a la mesa el libro que portaba sin la más mínima delicadeza, al dejarlo caer de esa manera una fina capa de polvo quedó suspendida en el aire durante unos segundos. Con los brazos cruzados escrutaba a todos los alumnos, los cuales al ver la seriedad de su rostro tomaban asiento lo más rápidamente posible. Severus siempre fue el profesor que más intimidaba a los estudiantes, incluso los miembros de la casa Slytherin sabían que era mejor temerle aunque solía ser más indulgente con ellos. La totalidad de los asistentes permanecía en un sepulcral silencio, los más valientes eran capaces de sostenerle la mirada a ese hombre pero la gran mayoría tenían los ojos fijos en sus libros de texto esperando a que diera comienzo la clase.

— Siento informarles de que es muy probable que fallezcan — Comenzó a decir sin un ápice de emoción en su voz — Bueno... todos moriremos, tarde o temprano — Se corrigió de inmediato.

Los jóvenes lo miraron con incredulidad al escuchar esa rotunda afirmación, a la espera de oír cuales serian sus próximas palabras.

— Pero si no cambio el plan de estudio morirán antes de lo que imaginan — Sostuvo el libro de texto que había dejado en la mesa para remarcar su argumento, alzándolo hasta quedar a la vista de todos.

— Tienen el conocimiento de que se aproximan tiempos oscuros, que fuera de estas paredes comienza a librarse una guerra — Su tono cambió al hablar con tanta franqueza sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo mágico, ahora parecía que en su trato se vislumbraba algo de complicidad — Y no siempre estarán a salvo.

Dejó el libro de "Enfrentarse a lo indefendible" de nuevo en la mesa, aunque esta vez con más cuidado.

— Es hora de poner en práctica lo que les he enseñado — Anunció mientras se dirigía a la puerta del aula.

La abrió y volvió a mirar al grupo de jóvenes magos con decisión.

— Les quiero a todos en el patio exterior delantero, necesitaran más espacio para la clase de hoy — Les informó mientras hacia un ademán invitándoles a salir de allí.

Los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos reflejando la confusión que sentían en sus rostros ¿Qué pensaba enseñarles el profesor Snape? Por lo que sabían la clase de "Defensa" siempre había sido meramente teórica, a excepción de los exámenes prácticos de final de curso. Pero de nuevo ese hombre imponía tanto que nadie se atrevió a pedirle explicación. Como ovejas que siguen a su pastor los estudiantes obedecieron las instrucciones del docente sin cuestionarle.

Una vez llegaron al exterior la fría brisa de enero les hizo maldecir la extraña ocurrencia de su profesor. Severus siguió andando sin amedrentarse por las bajas temperaturas, como si nada ni nadie pudiesen hacerle cambiar de idea. El gélido viento movía las ramas de los árboles que presidian la entrada a Hogwarts mientras los jóvenes tapaban sus bocas con las gruesas bufandas de sus casas intentando que el frio no helase su piel.

— Hoy practicarán el duelo — Informó por fin el profesor Snape al llegar al sitio acordado mientras los estudiantes se centraban por completo en él.

Dio un par de pasos fijando su mirada en la brillante nieve que cubría el suelo.

— Sé que durante el año anterior algunos de ustedes practicaron en secreto técnicas de combate — Alzó su mirada acusatoria hasta encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Potter — Es hora de que todos veamos cuanto han avanzado en este campo.

— Malfoy, será el primer duelista — Ordenó posando su vista en Draco.

El joven obedientemente caminó hasta el extremo izquierdo del patio mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en sus labios. No pudo evitar mirar a Harry una vez llegó a su posición, deseaba que Snape lo eligiese como su contrincante para volver a luchar contra él en un duelo como hicieron durante su segundo año en Hogwarts.

Severus se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Harry, así que el joven dio un paso al frente dispuesto a enfrentarse a Draco de nuevo. Él también tenía interés por saber cuánto había avanzado Malfoy en sus técnicas de combate, sobre todo ahora que sospechaba que al igual que su padre se había convertido en un Mortífago. Pero Severus lo miró con desdén al ver como el chico estaba más que dispuesto a luchar.

— Potter, no siempre será el elegido — Murmuró con acidez colocándose justo delante de él.

Y en ese momento fue cuando los peores temores de Hermione se cumplieron.

— Señorita Granger, creo que tenemos un asunto pendiente — Dijo mirando a la chica, la cual se encontraba a la diestra de Harry.

A pesar de que ese día había sido uno de los peores para Hermione desde que comenzó el curso en Hogwarts la muchacha no pensaba amedrentarse.

— Acepto el duelo profesor Snape — Respondió la joven con renovada determinación.

— Acompáñeme — Solicitó Snape tendiéndole la mano con elegancia mientras se inclinaba ligeramente ante ella.

La joven no pudo evitar pensar que ese hombre parecía sacado de un siglo anterior, no solo por sus ropajes o por cada movimiento que ejecutaba con pasmosa gracilidad. Todo el protocolo que debían seguir los duelistas era claramente anticuado así que sin reparos alzó su mano para que Severus la tomase. Con suavidad el hombre sostuvo la punta de sus dedos mientras la conducía a su posición en el duelo, el extremo derecho del amplio patio.

— Ha llegado la oportunidad para demostrarme sus aptitudes — Dijo solo para sus oídos al dejarla mientras sus manos se soltaban.

Hermione no dio respuesta ante ese comentario, estaba decidida a demostrar su valía no solo ante ese hombre si no ante todos sus compañeros.

Tanto Draco como Hermione comenzaron a andar en línea recta hasta encontrarse y hacer la acostumbrada reverencia entre duelistas.

— No puedo creer que Snape me haya dado una presa tan fácil — Murmuró Draco al encontrarse frente a Granger.

— Cállate Malfoy — Respondió la muchacha clavando sus ojos marrones en los de su oponente.

— Una sangre sucia como tú no va a hacerme callar — Le respondió demostrándole el asco que le tenía a su persona.

Desde donde se encontraban los alumnos y el profesor Snape no se alcanzaba a escuchar su conversación pero sí la forma en la que se estaban hablando. El odio absoluto que sentían el uno por el otro quedaba claramente expuesto ante todos a pesar de distancia.

— ¡Todo lo que tengan que decirse háganlo con hechizos! — Bramó el profesor Snape al ver la falta de protocolo que mostraban ambos jóvenes.

Los chicos miraron a su profesor y asintieron al unísono.

— Haré que te tragues tus palabras Draco — Fue lo último que susurró la joven Granger antes de colocarse en la posición inicial.

El profesor se relajó al ver como los jóvenes le obedecían.

— Quiero que se centren en la modalidad de "Duelo de Batalla" — Dijo el hombre elevando la voz para que ambos duelistas lo escuchasen.

"¿Duelo de Batalla? ¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!" — Pensó para si misma Hermione empuñando la varita como si de una espada se tratase.

— Solo tengan cuidado de no matarse — Prosiguió Snape mirando a ambos con seriedad.

Los ojos grises de Draco se clavaron expectantes en Hermione, parecía que ese apunte le había fastidiado la diversión. Por su parte la joven parpadeó un par de veces intentando adivinar cuál sería el primer hechizo que Malfoy le lanzaría.

— 3,2,1... ¡YA! — Dijo el profesor para dar comienzo al duelo.

— _¡EXPELLIARMUS!_ — Conjuró de manera precipitada Hermione intentando desarmar a Draco.

El joven esquivó el hechizo con un contraataque no verbal.

"¿Esto es un Duelo de Batalla? ¿Utilizar hechizos no verbales para jugar con ventaja?" — Pensó con rapidez la joven al entender la verdadera naturaleza de ese duelo.

— _¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_ — Gritó la joven intentando paralizar por completo a su contrincante.

Pero de nuevo el joven Malfoy parecía repeler todos sus hechizos de ataque con facilidad.

— ¿Ya te has cansado de atacarme con hechizos de primero? — Preguntó Draco de manera burlona.

— Nada de charla, no están tomando el té — Les interrumpió Snape claramente molesto.

En ese momento Draco conjuró un hechizo no verbal que impactó contra Hermione haciendo que saliese despedida varios metros atrás cayendo de espaldas en el suelo. Por suerte la capa de nieve que cubría el lugar hizo que no sufriese daño alguno. Se incorporó notando como su ropa estaba completamente empapada, algo que la molestó sobremanera. Los ojos de los compañeros de Hermione estaban puestos en ella, algunos parecían preocupados por su estado pero otros reían y murmuraban por la falta de aptitud que demostraba la chica. El profesor Snape continuaba mostrándose inalterable, aunque en su mirada podía verse un rastro de decepción. La ira de Hermione comenzó a crecer al encontrarse con esos ojos negros totalmente inexpresivos. No pensaba darle la razón a ese hombre, tenía que demostrar que se equivocaba con ella.

"Si queréis jugar sucio jugaremos..." — Pensó la chica mirando a Snape y seguidamente a Draco con autentica furia.

Hermione sabía que los hechizos no verbales podían ser muy útiles en las batallas pues daban una clara ventaja al no conocer tu oponente que hechizo usarías para atacarle, pero también se debía ser muy habilidoso para ejecutarlos correctamente. Muchas veces no realizaban el daño que se pretendía precisamente por no haberlo conjurado en voz alta. Era una de esas cosas que un mago y su varita debían controlar a la perfección, como si ambos tuviesen una fuerte conexión telepática para anticiparse a los movimientos del adversario. Todo esto se enseñaba en Hogwarts a partir del sexto año y era en lo que ponía especial hincapié el profesor Snape en sus clases de "Defensa Contra las Antes Oscuras".

Con rapidez Hermione apuntó con su varita a Draco saliendo de esta un rayo de luz que impactó con otro igual que conjuró Draco. Ambos jóvenes aguantaron el embiste del ataque, probablemente los dos habían elegido el mismo hechizo y parecían librar un pulso mágico muy igualado. Los alumnos comenzaron a emocionarse al ver como las fuerzas de Hermione y Draco parecían estar al mismo nivel, verlos luchar así era todo un espectáculo.

Hermione fue capaz de romper el hechizo y con otro conjuro empujar con fuerza a Draco hacia atrás. Parecía que una fuerza invisible lo obligase a retroceder centímetro a centímetro. El chico intentó resistirse clavando con fuerza sus pies en el suelo pero el hechizo lograba arrastrarlo formando un marcado surco en la nieve. En esos momentos su varita estaba colocada en posición de defensa, como si fuese un escudo. Su rostro demostraba el gran esfuerzo que le suponía soportar esa presión pues apretaba la mandíbula enseñando los dientes como si de un perro rabioso se tratase, deseando contraatacar con fiereza. Pero la mano de Hermione con celeridad dibujaba con su varita más hechizos sin verbalizar. Estos golpearon el delgado cuerpo de Draco como si de un simple muñeco de trapo se tratase.

Snape se sorprendió al ver tal demostración de poder en la joven Granger, tal era la forma de atacar de esa muchacha que llegó a temer que le hiciese verdadero a daño a Draco.

— ¡Granger! — Exclamó Snape intentando detener el duelo antes de que alguno de los dos resultase herido.

Pero Hermione no le escuchó, en esos momentos se sentía tan poderosa que apenas controlaba lo que estaba haciendo. Sus ojos parecían brillar de satisfacción al ver el dolor que le infligía al desesperante Malfoy. Llevaba demasiados años soñando con devolverle todo el desprecio que el chico le había demostrado durante su estancia en Hogwarts. Era su oportunidad, nadie volvería a cuestionarla.

Un grito agudo se escuchó y Severus discernió que ya era tarde.

— _¡FINITE INCANTATEM!_ — Gritó con su varita en la mano dibujando un gran escudo en el aire.

La luz roja que salió de la misma acabo con el conjuro de la bruja. En esos momentos la varita de Draco se encontraba tirada en la nieve mientras él caía de rodillas en ella. Su brazo derecho colgaba de una forma antinatural mostrando con claridad que su hueso había sido fracturado.

Severus corrió hasta el chico con preocupación mientras los demás alumnos presenciaban la escena completamente consternados.

Hermione respiraba de forma acelerada mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en Draco. Dejó caer ambos brazos a sus costados mostrando que estaba totalmente exhausta, incluso ligeramente mareada.

— ¡Hermione! — Gritó Harry también mientras se dirigía hacia ella.

El profesor Snape levantó al chico de la nieve agarrándolo por los hombros mientras este se quejaba por el dolor.

El grito desgarrador de Draco había alertado a Argus Filch, el vigilante de Hogwarts. Seguido por su inseparable gata la Sra. Norris caminó por la nieve hasta llegar al patio exterior donde se hallaban los alumnos.

— Profesor Snape, ¿qué sucede? — Preguntó al llegar hasta donde se encontraban el hombre y el muchacho herido.

— Tengo que llevarlo a enfermería, conduzca de nuevo a los estudiantes dentro del castillo. — Ordenó Severus con el semblante muy serio.

En esos momentos Harry ya se encontraba junto a Hermione.

— ¡¿Estás bien?! — Preguntó de forma desesperada mientras la sujetaba por ambos brazos.

La joven parecía todavía encontrarse en trance pues no podía fijar su mirada en Harry mientras este le preguntaba.

El profesor Snape agarró a Draco por el hombro como si fuese un herido de guerra mientras se encaminaban al interior de Hogwarts.

— Señorita Granger, esta tarde al finalizar las clases la quiero en mi antiguo despacho. Sin excusas. — Dijo al pasar por su lado.

Su semblante era muy serio, demostrando que sus actos tendrían consecuencias. Esas palabras hicieron que Hermione tomase consciencia de lo que había pasado. Comenzó a temblar asustada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Miró horrorizada el brazo de Draco el cual seguía colgando pues nadie quería tocarlo, no solo por el dolor que le causaría sino también por el peligro que conllevaría que su fractura se convirtiese en una fractura abierta.

— Yo... — Titubeó mientras le temblaba la voz y su rostro palidecía por momentos — Lo siento mucho, no... no sé qué ha pasado.

— Asquerosa sangre sucia — Respondió Draco mirándola con el mayor odio que le era posible.

— No vuelva a llamarla así en mi presencia — Interrumpió Severus apretando el hombro del muchacho para corregirlo.

Volvió a mirar a Hermione escrutando la verdad que podía hallarse en sus palabras.

— Sin excusas — Volvió a decir antes de marcharse con Draco al interior del castillo.

Hermione observó como los dos se alejaban de allí con la certeza de que la expulsarían de Hogwarts por lo que había ocurrido.


	7. 7. Ferula - "Confio en ti"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maldita Conexión
> 
> Autora: Mary Lou Prince
> 
> La saga de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, sólo utilizo sus escenarios y personajes para practicar mi escritura. No obtengo remuneración alguna por ello. Las tramas escritas son mías aunque tome parte de las originales.

Severus y Draco andaban con paso apresurado camino al ala del castillo donde se encontraba la enfermería de Hogwarts. Severus seguía sin soltar al chico, en los hombros del muchacho reposaba el brazo del docente el cual lo agarraba como si de un padre protector se tratase. Al entrar al castillo decidió petrificar el brazo del muchacho con la intención de inmovilizarlo y ahorrarle el dolor del movimiento involuntario hasta que recibiera la asistencia de la señora Pomfrey.

— ¡¿Cómo demonios ha hecho eso?! — Preguntó el joven claramente molesto por lo que había ocurrido en el duelo.

A ojos de todos Hermione había demostrado una destreza inusual en los hechizos no verbales, algunos de los cuales parecían sacados de su propio imaginario. ¿Era eso acaso posible?

— Me encargaré de descubrir de donde ha sacado la señorita Granger tal conocimiento — Respondió Snape incapaz de aceptar la otra alternativa, que fuesen hechizos de creación propia.

— ¡Podría haberme matado! — Exclamó furioso Draco.

— No sea dramático Malfoy, usted está a mi cuidado — Miró hacia el brazo derecho del joven con una sonrisa irónica — Aunque reconozco que he subestimado a la señorita Granger.

Draco negó con la cabeza incapaz de encontrarle algo de gracia a lo que había pasado.

— Le ha roto el brazo derecho, con el que maneja la varita — Prosiguió Severus deteniendo la marcha de ambos — La marca esta en el izquierdo.

Draco se miró el antebrazo izquierdo, allí tenia la Marca Tenebrosa, la cual indicaba que ahora era propiedad de Lord Voldemort. Debajo de todas las capas de ropa que portaba se encontraba la señal de que era un mortífago. Aunque la marca no estaba activa y por tanto era mucho menos visible en esos momentos no podía arriesgarse a que alguien en Hogwarts la descubriese.

— Tenemos que ocultarla, la señora Pomfrey le quitara la camisa para curar su brazo — Informó Severus al muchacho.

Sacó la varita del bolsillo de su capa y la posó en el antebrazo del joven. Con la punta de su varita barrió la zona donde se encontraba la marca y un destello de luz blanca se encendió en ella.

— ¿Qué ha hecho? — Preguntó Draco intrigado por el hechizo que acababa de realizar.

— La marca no será visible durante unos días. Me encargare de enseñarle el hechizo cuando le den el alta en la enfermería, es probable que lo necesite en más ocasiones — Le aclaró el hombre con naturalidad.

Draco lo miró impresionado, desde hacía mucho deseaba ser el pupilo de Snape y obtener el conocimiento que ese mago albergaba. Sabía que era uno de los mortifagos más poderosos.

Una vez solucionado el problema siguieron andando hasta llegar a la enfermería. Con fuerza Severus empujó la puerta e introdujo al chico en la estancia.

— ¡Tengo un herido Madame Pomfrey! — Gritó Severus nada más entrar.

La mujer se encontraba al final de la estancia con una gran cantidad de frascos y ungüentos a su alrededor, parecía que los estaba clasificando. Se sobresaltó al ver como accedían a la habitación de esa manera pero al escuchar al profesor Snape se acercó a ambos con prontitud.

— Póngalo en la camilla — Ordenó la mujer al ver el brazo petrificado. Rápidamente se percató de que el hueso parecía encontrarse en una forma incorrecta.

Severus ayudó al muchacho a sentarse en la camilla y permaneció a su lado.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — Preguntó la mujer mirando directamente a los ojos inexpresivos de Severus.

— He tenido que petrificarle el brazo para que no se moviese, lo tiene roto — Explicó el profesor con un tono neutro.

— Ya veo — La enfermera volvió a poner su atención en el brazo del chico — Quítele el hechizo.

Snape obedeció y con un ligero movimiento de su varita deshizo el encantamiento. Draco intentó ahogar las ganas de gritar al notar que ya nada sujetaba su brazo y la fuerza de la gravedad se imponía de nuevo.

— Lo siento Malfoy — Se disculpó la señora Pomfrey al ver el gesto de dolor del muchacho.

Snape por su parte seguía impasible a su lado, incluso cuando el muchacho se agarró con fuerza a su capa intentando no gritar.

— ¿Y podría decirme como se ha fracturado el brazo el señor Malfoy? — Preguntó la mujer dedicándole una mirada acusadora a Snape.

— Fue durante una demostración en mi clase — Respondió Severus sin amedrentarse.

Madame Pomfrey agarró la varita que guardaba en su delantal blanco de enfermera. Con rapidez se deshizo de las ropas que cubrían el pecho del joven quedando este desnudo de cintura para arriba. El muchacho tembló por el frio y el dolor que sentía.

— Póngale esa manta sobre los hombros — Volvió a ordenar la mujer a Severus.

El hombre con fastidio miró alrededor de la enfermería, parecía que ese día no había nadie más con Madame Pomfrey así que le tocaría a él ayudarla. Agarró la manta gris que reposaba en un estante cercano, la desdobló y se la colocó a Draco encima de los hombros.

— Por lo menos no es una fractura abierta — Señaló la mujer al examinar el brazo del joven.

Se alejó un poco para traer los enseres que necesitaría para su cura mágica mientras Draco se agarraba a la manta con el brazo izquierdo. El frio que sentía era cada vez mayor haciendo que le castañearan los dientes. Conforme pasaba el tiempo el dolor de la fractura iba en aumento.

— Ya sabemos porque Dumbledore no le había dado el puesto antes — Farfulló la señora Pomfrey portando una bandeja metálica con vendas y algodón.

La dejó al lado de Draco en la misma camilla.

— No creo que sea la más adecuada para dictaminar eso señora Pomfrey — Respondió Severus aparentemente calmado pero hirviendo por dentro por ese comentario.

— Sólo comento lo obvio profesor Snape — Prosiguió Poppy con la misma calma.

Severus sacó su varita y conjuró un _"Desmaius"_ no verbalizado. Draco perdió el conocimiento de inmediato y Snape lo sujetó en su regazo para que no cayese de la camilla.

— ¡¿Por qué ha hecho eso?! — Preguntó la mujer sobresaltada por ver que ahora Draco estaba inconsciente.

— No quiero que sienta más dolor — Respondió de forma cortante.

Mentía, no quería que Malfoy escuchase como una simple enfermera mágica lo cuestionaba como profesor.

— En mi enfermería soy la única capacitada para hacer magia, ¿lo entiende? — Dijo mientras sacaba de nuevo su varita y la agitaba delante de sus narices.

— Discúlpeme, no debí entrometerme en su trabajo — Respondió Severus marcándole cuales eran las responsabilidades de ambos.

La mujer entendió lo que quería decirle y volvió a fijar su atención en la curación del brazo del chico mientras negaba con la cabeza por la actitud de ese hombre.

— _Ossio Reparo_ — Conjuró mientras tocaba el brazo de Draco con la punta de su varita.

De inmediato el hueso se colocó en su lugar correcto volviendo a verse el brazo en su posición natural.

— _Ferula_ — Prosiguió con el siguiente hechizo.

Mágicamente entablilló la extremidad de Malfoy, inmovilizándola con vendas y algodones.

— Deberá permanecer por lo menos un día en la enfermería — Dictaminó la mujer satisfecha con su trabajo.

Draco seguía en el regazo del hombre, parecía dormir plácidamente después de todo el dolor que había sentido.

— Ya que se encuentra inconsciente deberá llevarlo usted mismo — Explicó mientras señalaba una de las camas de la habitación haciéndole entender a Severus que debía encargarse él de acostar al muchacho.

Severus agarró al joven entre sus brazos y caminó con él hasta la cama asignada. Al dejarlo en la misma la señora Pomfrey lo cubrió con una manta para que no perdiese calor.

— ¿Informa usted de este hecho o me encargo yo? — Preguntó la mujer sabiendo cual sería la respuesta.

— No se equivoque señora Pomfrey, soy un hombre que acepta las consecuencias de sus actos — Respondió con tranquilidad aunque sus palabras demostraban el desencuentro que ambos habían tenido minutos antes.

Severus se marchó de la enfermería sin decir nada más. Con decisión se encaminó a la Torre del director, para encontrarse con Dumbledore en su despacho.

Llegó hasta donde estaba la gárgola que custodiaba las escaleras de la torre. Con naturalidad dio la contraseña permitiéndole ésta el acceso como tantas veces había hecho antes. Subió con determinación los escalones hasta llegar a la pesada puerta de roble que daba acceso al despacho, el cual se encontraba en la primera planta.

Al entrar en dicho espacio se observaba la majestuosidad de la bóveda. Las estanterías repletas de libros llegaban prácticamente al alto techo, las paredes yacían adornadas por decenas de cuadros movientes con los rostros de anteriores directores de Hogwarts. La mesa de madera labrada presidía el lugar al encontrarse en el centro exacto de la estancia.

El profesor caminó hasta allí al ver la figura del anciano sentado junto a ella.

— Tengo que informarle de algo — Dijo con la seriedad que le caracterizaba.

— Creo que se le han adelantado, acaba de marcharse el señor Filch — Respondió Albus levantando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

Sin verse para nada alterado por el hecho Dumbledore se levantó de su silla, la cual tenía el aspecto de un trono por las filigranas labradas en la madera.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra el joven Malfoy? — Preguntó acercándose a Severus.

— Bien, ya me he encargado de que Madame Pomfrey le dé sus atenciones — Respondió agarrándose ambas manos mientras se erguía ante la proximidad de Dumbledore.

El anciano se acarició la poblada barba blanca que lucía mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos durante unos segundos.

— A decir verdad me preocupa más la señorita Granger — Confesó por fin volviendo a mirar a Severus.

Snape respiró profundamente, molesto por no tener una explicación para lo que había presenciado.

— No sé cómo ha conseguido conjurar esos hechizos no verbales, ni siquiera estoy seguro de cuales ha utilizado — Explicó Severus cruzándose de brazos.

— Temo que la joven Granger se sienta atraída por las Artes Oscuras. No es el primer joven que veo con un talento extraordinario perderse al descubrir el poder de éstas — Mencionó Dumbledore con tono acusatorio.

Por supuesto Snape se dio por aludido ante esa afirmación, tanto él como Lord Voldemort habían sucumbido a las Artes Oscuras desde temprana edad.

— Descubriré como ha podido pasar — Respondió Severus con determinación.

Albus asintió mientras volvía a su mesa, confiaba en que el profesor se encargaría de llegar al fondo del asunto.

Severus dio por terminada la conversación y comenzó andar hacia la puerta.

— ¿Por qué les ha hecho batirse en duelo? — Preguntó el anciano con la vista de nuevo en el libro que estaba leyendo.

— Porque no quiero que mueran — Respondió de espaldas al hombre.

— Que noble por su parte Severus — Le felicitó Albus — Otros pensarían que lo que quiere es averiguar la capacidad de combate de esos chicos.

Albus observó como Severus abandonaba la sala sin responder a eso. Se preguntó si le sería fiel hasta el final ahora que su hora estaba cerca.

"Confío en ti Severus, cumple con tu palabra" — Pensó Dumbledore al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba dejándole de nuevo en la soledad de su despacho.


	8. 8. Incendio - "Una joya de incalculable valor"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maldita Conexión
> 
> Autora: Mary Lou Prince
> 
> La saga de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, sólo utilizo sus escenarios y personajes para practicar mi escritura. No obtengo remuneración alguna por ello. Las tramas escritas son mías aunque tome parte de las originales.

Las clases ya habían finalizado y Severus se encontraba en su antigua oficina como profesor de "Pociones" situado en las mazmorras. A pesar de disponer del despacho que le correspondía como profesor de D.C.L.A.O. en ese año él se sentía más cómodo rodeado por sus objetos y pócimas. Por suerte el señor Slughorn poseía otra oficina mucho más amplia, perfecta para celebrar sus reuniones del "Club de las Eminencias" así que no había tenido problemas en cederle su antiguo despacho a Snape.

— _Incendio_ — Pronunció apuntando con su varita a la chimenea mientras dibujaba una llama en el aire.

La madera se prendió quedando la habitación algo más acogedora debido a la luz anaranjada que emanaba del fuego. Esos primeros días de enero estaban siendo especialmente fríos y aunque él se había acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas de las mazmorras en breve recibiría la visita de la señorita Granger. Sabía que le esperaba una larga charla con ella así que se preocupó por que la joven no pasase frio en ese lugar.

Hermione soportó las miradas acusatorias de los alumnos en Hogwarts después de que se corriera la voz por lo sucedido durante el duelo. Todavía no comprendía del todo lo que había pasado y apenas recordaba los hechizos que había logrado conjurar. A pesar de los intentos de Harry por encontrar una explicación razonable a todo aquello ninguno de los dos había conseguido discernir lo que realmente había ocurrido.

Al terminar las clases Hermione debía pasarse por el antiguo despacho del profesor Snape como éste le había ordenado pero antes quería asegurarse de que Draco se encontraba bien. Aunque no tuviese una buena relación con él no podía evitar sentirse mal por haberle causado daño, incluso podría haberlo matado si Severus no la hubiese detenido. Esa idea la perturbaba demasiado así que con decisión fue a ver a la señora Pomfrey. Lamentablemente no le permitió ver a Draco, durante ese día tenia las visitas totalmente restringidas.

— ¿Es cierto que usted le hizo esto? — Preguntó la enfermera antes de que Hermione se marchase de la enfermería, conocedora de las habladurías que corrían por Hogwarts como la pólvora.

Le costaba aceptar que la dulce y noble Hermione Granger hubiese atacado de tal manera al joven Malfoy. En esos momentos el muchacho ya presentaba moratones por la zona de las costillas y el pecho debido a los golpes mágicos que la chica le asestó durante el duelo. Hermione se avergonzó al notar la decepción en el semblante de la mujer.

— Dígale que lo siento — Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de marcharse de allí con la moral por los suelo.

Después de eso se dirigió por fin al despacho del profesor Snape, sospechaba que tras interrogarla la llevaría ante el director Albus Dumbledore. Sólo esperaba que no la expulsaran de Hogwarts, había luchado mucho para estar allí. Además ahora que el regreso de Lord Voldemort era un hecho no podía dejar a sus amigos solos ante esa amenaza.

Mientras andaba por las mazmorras algunas chicas de la casa Slytherin la insultaron repitiendo una y otra vez su estado de sangre. Como era normal en ese lugar no era bienvenida, algo comprensible pues había herido al prefecto de su casa. Conforme se acercaba a los pasillos que llevaban a la sala común de Slytherin apretó el paso hasta casi correr. No podía entretenerse en pelear con ninguno de ellos, Severus la esperaba y ese era el único que lograba intimidarla de verdad.

Por fin llegó a la sala donde se impartía la clase de "Pociones", el despacho de Snape se encontraba junto a la misma.

"Vamos Hermione, no era tu intención. Tú no querías hacer daño a Draco... o tal vez sí" — Pensó a punto de tocar a la puerta de su profesor.

La confusión crecía dentro de la joven al no saber cómo justificar su comportamiento ante Snape.

— ¿Pretende quedarse ahí eternamente? — Se escuchó decir desde el interior del despacho.

Seguidamente la puerta se abrió dejándola con los nudillos en alto. Con rapidez bajó la mano mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y entró en la sala. Parecía que Severus había escuchado sus pasos al acercarse a la puerta.

La lúgubre figura de Snape en la penumbra de la habitación hizo que Hermione sintiera un escalofrío. Los mechones de pelo negro del profesor enmarcaban su rostro anguloso mientras sus pupilas resplandecían a la luz de las lámparas de aceite.

— Tome asiento señorita Granger — Indicó el profesor más como una orden que como una sugerencia.

La muchacha se dirigió hasta el par de butacas que con la mano le indicaba Severus, justo enfrente de la chimenea.

Mientras se adentraba en ese lugar no pudo evitar mira la gran cantidad de frascos con partes de criaturas y plantas mágicas que el profesor Snape atesoraba. Cada año que pasaba parecía que esos viejos estantes de madera no podrían albergar más rarezas. No existía alumno que no sintiera cierta aversión por algunas de las cosas allí expuestas aunque para Snape su pequeña colección era todo un orgullo. También poseía un armario privado con una gran cantidad de ingredientes para hacer las mejores pociones, algo que Hermione siempre había anhelado. La chimenea y el par de butacas se encontraban al final de la sala y eran sin duda la parte más acogedora de todo el despacho.

Finalmente tomó asiento en silencio y esperó a que el profesor también lo hiciese.

— ¿Sabe por qué la he hecho venir? — Preguntó Severus una vez sentado en la butaca mirándola a los ojos directamente.

— Herí a Draco, así que supongo que estoy aquí para recibir el castigo correspondiente — Confesó Hermione esquivando su oscura mirada.

— No exactamente — Confesó el profesor entrelazando sus dedos sin dejar de mirarla.

— ¿No va a solicitar que me expulsen? — Preguntó confundida la chica, pensaba que era lo que Snape deseaba.

— Nada más lejos de mi intención señorita Granger — Su tono se volvió más meloso — Soy el responsable de lo ocurrido, les pedí que se batiesen en duelo así que en última instancia sobre mí recae toda la responsabilidad.

— Podría haberlo matado... — Confesó la chica con pesar.

— Eso es lo que quiero saber, si podría haberlo hecho — Dijo Severus escrutando cada gesto de la joven tratando de hallar la verdad de lo que había sucedido.

La confusión de Hermione se reflejó en su rostro. ¿Se refería a si deseaba matar a Draco o si tenía el poder para hacerlo? pensó incrédula ante esa pregunta.

— Dígame que hechizos usó y donde los aprendió — Exigió Severus con calma aunque en su voz se notaba la urgencia que tenía por saberlo.

— No puedo responderle a eso — Prosiguió la muchacha — Solo recuerdo que deseaba hacerle daño y... así lo hice.

Severus se sintió decepcionado por esa respuesta, a sus ojos parecía que la joven no quería colaborar con él.

— ¿Los inventó acaso? Vamos Granger, no sea ridícula — Respondió con incredulidad.

— ¡Sé que no me cree pero es la verdad! — Protestó la joven visiblemente molesta.

— Usted no puede, no es... — Se detuvo antes de acabar la frase — Es imposible.

Hermione adivinó lo que iba a decir, era lo mismo que llevaban diciéndole durante todo el día. Empezaba a estar cansada de que todos la viesen de la misma manera, una simple sangre sucia.

— ¿No soy qué? — Preguntó la muchacha sintiendo como la rabia volvía a dominarla aunque guardando las formas delante de Snape — Una sangre pura o tan siquiera una mestiza. No, soy hija de muggles. Por mucho que estudie y me esfuerce siempre se me echará en cara eso, ¿verdad?

Severus notó como la joven se irritaba considerablemente ante esa idea. Aunque él no pensaba eso sobre ella sabía que cuando alguien se siente inferior hace cualquier cosa por demostrar su valía, incluso pactar con el mismísimo diablo. Como sugirió Dumbledore era posible que la chica comenzase a interesarse en la magia más oscura aunque lo justificase con tener buenas intenciones. Sólo tenía que apretar un poco más a la joven Granger para que ésta se derrumbase y confesara de dónde o de quién había obtenido el conocimiento para atacar así a Draco.

— Nunca será suficiente, usted lo ha dicho — Le confirmó Snape sin un ápice de compasión.

De nuevo Hermione sintió como algo de ella se desgarraba. Al igual que esa mañana cedió al llanto, aunque esta vez por la impotencia que la embargaba. Se levantó furiosa del sillón mientras con un dedo acusador interpelaba al profesor.

— ¡¿Nunca seré suficiente?! ¿Eso es lo que piensa de mí? — Las lágrimas de rabia caían por sus mejillas mientras le gritaba — ¡No soy suficiente para Ron! ¡No soy suficiente para el mundo mágico! ¡Ni siquiera soy suficiente para usted y su estúpida asignatura!

Severus se sorprendió ante esa respuesta, demasiado pasional para la correcta Hermione que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Como si delante de él no estuviese la pequeña "sabelotodo" que había visto año tras año en Hogwarts sino una mujer que no pensaba conformarse con ser menos que otros magos de sangre pura. Era posible que ese fuera el motivo de su gran poder, tal vez su ambición también había crecido de un tiempo a esta parte. Como Slytherin conocía muy bien ese sentimiento y podía ver un destello similar en la mirada enfurecida de la joven que ahora se atrevía a plantarle cara.

Pero a pesar de desear arrancarle una confesión de sus labios no pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver el alterado estado en el que se encontraba. No podía obviar cuanto detestaba ver llorar a una mujer y mucho más si él era el causante de sus lágrimas. Aunque buscase la verdad sabía que no siempre el fin justificaba los medios, y el desprecio que acababa de mostrar por la joven Granger no era muy diferente al que su padre muggle le demostraba a su madre día tras día. No fueron los golpes los que rompieron el alma de esa mujer si no las duras palabras que su marido le dedicaba a diario, algo que quedó marcado a fuego en el interior de Severus desde niño. Se negaba a repetir un comportamiento tan despreciable con esa indefensa muchacha.

Una vez Hermione terminó de hablar rompió en llanto delante de él, ocultando su faz con ambas manos debido a la vergüenza mientras sollozaba.

Sin pensarlo por más tiempo el hombre se levantó de la butaca y colocó su mano derecha en el hombro de la misma intentando consolarla.

— No diga eso. – Dijo realmente impresionado por el torrente de sentimientos que Hermione estaba mostrando ante él.

Hermione retiró las manos de su rostro mientras fijaba la vista en el suelo, incapaz de encontrase de nuevo con sus fríos ojos.

Con cariño posó la palma de su mano en la mejilla de la joven y moviendo con delicadeza el pulgar borró el húmedo camino que las lágrimas habían dejado marcado en ella.

— No debí decirle tal cosa, es usted realmente impresionante. – Confesó observándola con admiración por primera vez en su vida — Discúlpeme por mis palabras.

Hermione se sorprendió ante ese comentario. Nunca pensó escuchar algo así de los labios del profesor Snape. Con timidez buscó la mirada de Severus levantando el rostro para encontrarse directamente con sus ojos negros, los cuales la examinaban como si fuese realmente una joya de incalculable valor.

De forma natural el hombre la acogió en su regazo tratando de aliviar su pena. Dicho abrazo era protector, lleno de amor. ¿Por qué nunca había demostrado que podía ser así? se preguntaba Hermione al notar como el calor de ese hombre calmaba su rabia y tristeza.

Al parecer Severus se dio cuenta de lo inadecuado de ese gesto y se separó con delicadeza de ella. Soltó sus brazos como si tomase consciencia poco a poco de que su fachada fría acababa de irse al traste con esa muchacha.

— Lo lamento señorita Granger. – Se disculpó — Hoy ha sido un día muy largo para ambos, hablaremos en otra ocasión sobre estos asuntos.

Hermione asintió mientras intentaba comprender lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos. En silencio se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse de aquel lugar.

— Gracias — Dijo justo antes de abandonar el despacho girándose para mirar por última vez a Severus desde la distancia.

Y en esa ocasión logro verlo como realmente era, un hombre compasivo a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo tras una máscara de frialdad e indiferencia.

Snape se limitó a asentir mientras se aproximaba a su escritorio, como si intentase quitarle importancia a lo que acababa de ocurrir volviendo a centrarse en su trabajo. Mientras abría uno de sus libros escuchó como la puerta se cerraba tras Hermione. Fue en ese momento cuando la intranquilidad se alojó en su pecho mientras pasaba las páginas sin poder centrarse en nada de lo que allí había escrito.

**Author's Note:**

> ꧁ Gracias por leer ꧂


End file.
